<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dawn by kunoichihatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867703">Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake'>kunoichihatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader finds Neji awake at dawn, thinking about his deceased parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: “How about Lake with Neji x reader” for my 100 followers celebration!<br/>As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You woke up to find the bed next to you cold, your husband Neji gone. You squinted at the clock on your nightstand, seeing it was only 6:02 am, and chuckled to yourself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even on vacation, he’s an early bird.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You stood up, shivering a bit as you removed the covers and let the cool air hit your body, and you wrapped a blanket around yourself to walk out into the living area of the cabin you were staying in for the weekend. You looked around and found Neji standing on the porch, staring out over the lake in the cool air. Smiling, you walked over to the screen door, gently opening it and stepping outside. Neji turned around when he heard you open the door and gave you a gentle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” he said, giving you a gentle kiss on the top of your head as you wrapped your arms around him. He wrapped one arm around you, the other holding a still steaming cup of tea, and you curled into his warm body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’morning,” you said sleepily, yawning. “What are you doing up so early?” Neji’s face turned stoic as usual, and he stared back over the lake, watching as the sun extended its first red fingers over the water to raise itself into the sky another day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just...thinking,” he said. You turned your face to look up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About your family?” you asked quietly. You had been with Neji for about 7 years now, and knew whenever he was thinking about his family -- he always got the same look in his eyes. He had never had the family he wanted: his parents passed away when he was very young, and his uncle, who took him in, always treated Neji as lesser than his own children. The man had experienced so much pain from such a young age, and though you tried to love him as deeply and strongly as you possibly could, there were some holes in his heart that you could just never fill, and you knew that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neji nodded. “I just wish they had been able to meet you.” You laid your head on Neji’s shoulder, staring solemnly at the lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could’ve met them, too,” you said. You paused for a moment, then added, “Even though I never knew them, I’m certain they’re incredibly proud of the man you’ve become.” You smiled at Neji, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. “You’re so strong and sweet and intelligent, and I know they’re looking down from wherever they are and that they’re so proud of you.” Neji blinked, turning to you, and you saw a single tear run down his face. He brushed it away and pressed a kiss to your lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the world did I do to deserve you?” he mumbled, pressing his forehead to yours. You smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ask myself the same question about you every day,” you replied. He pressed another kiss to your forehead, and you curled your body deeper into his, relaxing into his arms. You stayed there for a moment, snug in your husband’s embrace, before pulling back and looking into his eyes. “Come on, let’s go make some breakfast.” Neji smiled and took your hand, letting you lead the way back inside the warm cabin.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>